The Sound of Silence
by Moonlitlover13
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke fight to stay together as they keep getting betrayed. Betrayed by who? One of themselves? What ensues? AU, OCness, Yaoi, SasuNaru, NaruSasu, Sides of GaaLee and ShikaNeji. Minor ItaSasu and other pairngs.
1. True Feelings

_**The Sound of Silence**_

S. L. Ayer 

**Disclaimer:** Naruto is defiantly NOT mine…ENJOY!!

_**For of all sad words of tongue or pen,**_

_**The saddest of these: "It might have been."**_

_**-John Greenleaf Whittier**_

Being gay is hard.

No one accepts you. Especially not at first.

They think you're a freak. Strange. Different. And as humans go, being different gives them the right to put you down and make you feel like dirt.

I can't help being what I am and I can't help having an attraction for men.

A homosexual ninja. What a mix.

- - - - - -

"So," Sasuke said, taking a sip of beer from the bottle. My five best friends and I were at a bar called Knock-Out's. Our regular pad.

"See anything nice?" Sasuke gave a devilish grin. I swallowed. No one knew I was gay yet. I didn't know how they would take it. I mean, when Iruka and Kakashi were accused of being gay everyone left them alone for a _really _long time. We still avoid them.

"Uh, yeah." I pointed to a purple haired girl in the corner. She looked waaay to shy for me, though. I think her name was Hinata.

"Ooh," Neji cooed. "She's got great legs. Good eye." He winked. He paused then shot daggers at me. "That's my cousin, you idiot!"

I smiled a lop-sided grin at him and shrugged.

"Hey, Naruto?" I turned to Gaara.

"Yeah?"

"Ya'll right? You look a little pail." Gaara put his hand on my forehead.

"I'm fine." I took a step back.

"Man, are you sure?" Rock Lee asked.

"I…I honestly don't know." I closed my eyes and leaned against the bar counter.

"We can drive you home if ya want, Naruto." Shikamaru grabbed my left arm.

"Um,…yeah. Okay." I followed my friends out the door to Sasuke's van. Sasuke drove with Rock Lee and Gaara in front and Neji, Shikamaru, and me in the back.

"So, Naruto," Lee started. "have you been looking at any chickadees at school?"

"Not really."

"Why not?" Neji joined in. "I mean compared to the five of us hooligans you're actually something a chick would want a guy to look like."

OMG. Neji just called me cute.

"Neji, are you hitting on him?" Shikamaru stared wide-eyed at Neji.

"Of course I am." Neji put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer to him. Taking my left hand into his, he rested his head in the crook of my neck. "Naruto's my little uke. Ain't that right, onii-chan?"

"What the…" Sasuke exclaimed looking in the mirror at the two of us. "Hey, now. No necking in my van-"

"But you and Sakura make-out all the time in this hunk of junk." Lee accused.

"That was a long time ago. No necking in my van, _unless_ it's with a girl." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"But Naruto and I were just getting started." Neji looked up at me and slowly tilted his chin toward me. His lips inches away from mine. "He may be a failure at everything else, but when it comes to being my lover..." He closed his eyes and shook his head slightly. "He is the best. Right, Naru-chan?"

Holy mother flipping crap!

Without thinking I grabbed the back of his head and pulled him closer. His breath caught in his throat. I was hungry and he was poking the tiger (or should I say Nine Tailed Fox?) with a short stick.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" Shikamaru squeaked.

I laughed nervously. "He's the one who was hitting on me." I let go of Neji's head.

"Whoa." Neji slowly pulled away. "That was good, Naruto." He laughed softly. "I really thought you were gonna kiss me."

"I woulda, had these clowns not been in the car." I winked.

"Uh…er…Naruto, are you being serious?" Gaara asked turning in his seat.

I cocked an eyebrow at him. "Do you think I'm gay, Sandy?"

"Well, no, but-"

"He's a great actor." Sasuke came to my rescue. "Almost as good as (A/n: sorry guys, I really do not know of any really good actors…they all suck to me…anime and manga are better than anything…especially yaoi…mm…whoa! Back to the plot!) ."

"Shoo, he's the best." Lee chimed in.

"Yeah, did you see his last movie?" Shikamaru asked. "Personally, I thought it was a drag."

"Everything is a drag to you!" Neji cried.

And so the subject changed as quickly as it had come.

Thank God.

Soon we pulled up in front of my apartment. Sasuke walked me to my door.

"Hey, man," He said as we stood underneath the porch light. "Is there something you need to tell me?"

Oh, if he only knew.

"Not really." I lied looking at my feet.

"Well something's bugging the hell outta you and I want to know what the flip it is so I can friggin help you." He roughly grabbed my arms. I averted my eyes. He shook me lightly. "Dammit, look at me."

I did. My eyes were swimming in lust. I always had had a crush on Sasuke. Ever since that first day I met him in class. He is the reason for my interest in men.

He blinked.

"Are…are you…" He trailed off.

"Am I what, Sasuke?" I glared defiantly at him.

"Are you homo?" He whispered.

I sighed. "Yes."

"That's why you refuse all the girls at school." It wasn't a question. Now he was putting two and two together.

"Yes." I looked at my feet.

A long silence passed between us.

"Are you gonna tell the others?" I asked softly.

"Do you want me to?"

The kindness in his voice made me look up at him.

"Why do you care what I think?"

"You're still my best friend, Naruto. Homo or straight." He squeezed my fore-arms. "You'll always be my brother from another mother. Don't you dare forget that. I'll see you in a few hours."

"Wha-" before I could finish Sasuke had turned and got back in his car.

Shit, shit, shity, shit, shit!…CRAP!!

Why did I let him go, knowing that?

Moron!

Oh, well. I could always move, I guess.

I slowly walked into the apartment. Suke, short for Sasuke, my little black kitten, mewed and rubbed up against my leg.

"Hey, baby." I cooed. Neji had given him to me for my last birthday. It was a gag gift because of the cat's name. I, personally, would not have named my cat with the word 'uke' in it…then again,…Sas-'uke'…hmmmm.

Kicking my shoes off, I checked my messages. Two new calls.

First call:

"Hiiiiiiiii, Naaarrruuuutttooooo!" A _very_ high pitched voice screeched from the small black box. Argh. Haku. He really had to stop calling me. Freakin stalker.

"Uh, it's me. Haku!" The message went on. "Um, you haven't called me back. Just wondering about you. So, yeah, uhhhh, call me!" _Beep!_

Deleted.

Second call:

"Hey, Naruto." A female voice. "It's Ino from second hour, Killing Tech. Just wondering if you'd like to do something sometime. Call me." _Beep! _As if. Sorry, sweetie, but I swing the other way.

Deleted.

I sat on the dark leather sofa in my living room.

I must have fallen asleep at some point because I woke up to taping on my front door. I moved to open it.

"Haku, I swear if it's you, I'm callin' the police…" I stopped dead as I swung the door open to find Sasuke staring at me strangely.

"Who's Haku?" Sasuke asked.

"Hi, Sasuke." I stepped back to let him in. "My stalker."

"Oh," He strolled in, swinging his hips ever so slightly. Has this guy ever heard of cruel and unusual torture?!

"Is she nice?" Sasuke asked.

"He." I corrected.

His mouth formed an O of understanding.

"So," I started, closing the door. "To what do I owe this visit?"

"Well," Sasuke said softly. "I have something to tell you, but first where can a guy get something to eat?"

"Well, I have some left-over lasagna and pizza in the fridge." I offered. "And, of course, ramen."

"No thanks." He moved closer to me. "You sound more appetizing to me." He leaned forward and nuzzled my neck.

I stiffened and stepped back.

"Sasuke, are _you_…"

He stared up at me and his eyes shone midnight blue. I gazed at him curiously.

"How long have you been…" I trailed off.

He stalked me around the room. "That's not important. And as I said before, I'm hungry." Every step he took towards me, I took a step back and wound up colliding with the wall. Sasuke came eye level with me. My eyes couldn't have possibly have gotten wider.

"So pretty," He murmured as he ran his hand through my long blond hair. He laughed lightly. "What? A bit ago you were gay. Why are you hesitating?"

Hesitating? Not for long. I arched my neck and laid a passionate kiss on his soft lips. He was in shock for a moment, but then kissed back with equal luster.

"Mmmm…" I sighed at the taste of him. Like butter and cinnamon. "How long have you liked guys?"

"Since I met you." He pulled back so he could look into my eyes. "And you?"

"Since I met this cute boy in first grade. He gave me half of his chocolate-chip cookie and in that moment I fell in love."

Sasuke glared at me.

I giggled. "You do remember that you were the one who gave me that half a cookie, right?" I stopped. "You're just playn' with me, right?" I looked around. "Okay. Where's Gaara, Neji, Lee, and Shikamaru?"

"What are you talking about, dobe?" Sasuke snorted. "It's just you and me." He licked his lips provocatively. "Only sexy, hot you and a very hungry me."

"How come you never told me you were gay?" I demanded.

"How come _you_ never told _me_ you were gay?" Sasuke retorted.

"I was afraid you'd reject me."

"And our friendship was too precious to risk." He concluded.

I kissed him lightly on the lips. He returned the kiss with a slightly animal-like need. One of my hands cupped the back of his head and the other his waist. Sasuke leaned into me and ground his hips against mine.

"Should we be doing this?" I gasped.

"I don't know," He smirked wickedly. "But I like it."

"What will happen to our friendship if we continue?"

He considered this.

"I guess it would make us a couple." He answered.

"Really?"

"Do you not want to?"

"I do!" I paused. "But what would the guys say? And school? And your brother?" Sasuke's older brother was like God to him. Itachi was a great guy. A little dark and emoish, but real cool after you got to know him. The two Uchiha siblings had had a serious family problem, but after a few talks and about four years of therapy, they finally agreed to not kill each other. Itachi adopted Sasuke and they have lived with each other for the past five years.

"Aw, Itachi doesn't give a rat's ass about me." Sasuke scoffed.

"Yes he does." I held the side of Sasuke's face. "And so do you. I couldn't forgive myself if your relationship with your brother got screwed up again over me."

"Okay, dobe." Sasuke backed away reluctantly. "I see how it is."

"What?" I questioned.

"You don't want me." He turned away from me.

"Oh, don't you even think that, dattebayo." I pounced on him making him fall into the sofa, me on his back. "Take it back." I commanded

"No. You don't wa-" I pulled his long dark hair. "Ow! Stop it!"

"Not until you take it back." I smiled. "Now say that I do want you but for your own good I can't have you."

"No!"

I tugged harder.

"Say it!"

"Never!"

"Say it!"

"No!"

"For the love of God, mother flippn', say it!"

"Naruto Uzumaki, I love you. Have always loved you. Will always love you. And now after all these years of hiding my love for you, you reject me! I will never give up now that I know that you love me too! Never!"

We were silent for a few moments. Finally, I bent my head close to his, which lay on its side next to the arm of the sofa.

I stared into his deep eyes. So warm and yet, so cold.

"Please, Naruto." Sasuke pleaded. "I never beg. You know that. But for you, I would beg. Naruto, I need you." With that, he grabbed my head and pulled me into another kiss.

"Since that first day at school, I've loved you." I murmured against Sasuke's lips. "You were so cool and everyone wanted to be by you. I only wanted to be with you." I got off his back and sat at the edge of the couch while he pulled himself upright. I kept my eyes averted. "When I asked to sit next to you in class on the first day of becoming ninjas, you scoffed at me and told me to shove off. I simply knocked your books off the table and sat down. And-"

"In that moment of defiance I fell madly in love with you." Sasuke finished.

"We were never friends until we became team-mates on team 7." I paused to reflect on all the crap we did to each other as kids. "Why did it take so long for the truth to come out?"

"Fate has a nasty way of screwing people up." Sasuke wrapped his arms around my shoulders and leaned his head on mine.

"I love you, Sasuke Uchiha." I whispered. A second later and I felt something wet on my forearm.

"I've waited eleven years to hear you say that." He whispered.

I looked down at Sasuke and saw that he was freely crying. I took my finger and wiped away the tears on his cheeks. "So pretty." I quoted.

He closed his eyes and hugged me. I encircled him with my own arms and held him close.

We stayed like that for the entire night.


	2. Drunken Ninjas are More Fun

School was hell the following week.

Somehow word of Sasuke and me going together had gotten out and now the whole school was buzzing with the 'I didn't see that coming' and 'Shit! I wouldn't have guessed those two, of all people, would be gay!'.

Luckily, Shikamaru, Gaara, Lee, and Neji had all not been too weirded out by the news. The actually accepted it pretty quickly.

One Friday, while sitting at lunch, Sasuke and I wanted to know why they had adapted to us so quickly.

"Well," Shikamaru started. "Erm,…Garra?"

"No way am I explaining this one." Gaara retorted. "Lee?"

"Hee-hee." Rock Lee giggled. "Come closer." We leaned in. "Closer. Don't be afraid." We got a little closer. "Okay. I tell something to you…" He paused. "Gaara-kun and I…are…together!" He smiled broadly. "Just like you two!"

Sasuke and I looked to Gaara. He solemnly nodded.

"Whoa." I rubbed the back of my neck and relaxed in my seat. "I really wasn't expecting that."

"Yeah, well, here's another." Neji sighed. "Shikamaru and I are…uhhhh…"

"Well, we're," Shikamaru tried. "together, too."

"Goddamn!" Sasuke exclaimed. "Why the hell didn't you tell us?"

"The same reason you didn't." Gaara picked up his pizza and nibbled on the edge. Rock Lee whimpered and stared longingly at the pepperonis on the slice of pizza. Gaara groaned and peeled the greasy meat off and handed them to his bushy-browed boyfriend.

"Thank you kindly." Lee snickered before popping the meat into his mouth.

"How long have ya'll…you know?" I asked.

"One year and two months." Lee answered.

"We can totally top that." Neji bragged.

"Okay. Shoot." Lee snorted.

"Three years, five months, two weeks and four days." Neji smiled triumphantly. Lee pouted in defeat.

Gaara glared across the table at Neji for upsetting his Lee. Suddenly Neji's hand swatted at his eye.

"Shit!" He rubbed his eye roughly.

"What?" Shikamaru asked.

Neji got a small something out of his eye.

"A grain of sand." He murmured. "Gaara, what the hell was that for?"

"How could it have been me?" Gaara feigned innocence by putting his pointer finger to his bottom lip and batted his eyelashes.

"Weeeeell," Shikamaru said trying to change the subject. "Now that all secrets are on the table, what should we do?"

"Go to a bar." Neji offered. "One for guys, of course."

"I'm game.." Lee said.

"Ditto." Gaara finished off his pizza.

I looked to Sasuke. He nodded.

"We are, too." I said.

- - - - - -

That night had to have been the craziest nights of my life!

The bar was called Dick's. It was very warm and very crowded with men. Loud techno music blared over the sound of flirting males.

The boys and me split up with our dates. Gaara and Lee took a corner to make-out and cuddle. Shikamaru and Neji hit the floor dancing. Sasuke and I headed to the bar to get something to drink.

Sasuke got an Amareto Sour and I got a Long Island Tea. We were leaning on the bar when three older men approached us. The tallest had blueish skin and looked very much like a shark. The shorter one had blond hair that covered his left eye. The last one had reddish-brown hair and looked very boyish.

"Hey, Sasuke." said the blue skinned man. "I didn't know you were homo."

"Hello, Kisame." Sasuke said. "I don't think it's your business as to what gender I'm into."

I immediately recognized the name. Kisame was Itachi's best friend.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked.

"Having a laugh." Kisame smiled. "Making fun of gay faggots."

"You are such a lying pack of crap, un." The blond snorted.

"Deidara," Kisame threatened. The blond ignored him and turned to Sasuke.

"You do know that the Akatsuki are _all _guys. Hint. Hint." Deidara explained. "Why do you think there are no girls, un?"

"So that means," Sasuke stared wide eyed at the blond. "Itachi is…"

"Yup." Deidara confirmed. "He's as gay as Kakashi-sensei."

Sasuke straightened beside me. "Who is he with?"

"Me." Kisame answered weakly.

"Where is he?" Sasuke asked.

"In the back." Deidara said flipping his hair. "Kisame-kun, we'll meet you in the back, un. Sasori-danna?" The guy with the reddish-brown hair was staring intently at me. It made me cringe.

"You wanna join us in the back?" Sasori asked Sasuke and me.

"Uhhh…" I stuttered.

"Sorry. We're only for each other." Sasuke put his arm around me.

"Come on." Deidara said more to Sasuke than me. "You two are so hot and that little blond of yours is so plush." The man gave me a hot once-over. I leaned more into Sasuke.

"Thanks for the offer and compliments, but we will have to decline." Sasuke said with venom in his voice.

I looked at Sasuke and then back at the Akatsuki members.

"You know what? We will go." I said strongly. Sasuke's head shot up and he stared questioningly at me. I held Sasuke's hand as we followed the older men to the back room.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke whispered as we passed Gaara and Lee necking in the corner. They didn't take notice of us.

"Talking to your brother. If there were ever a better time." I muttered back.

We spilled into the back room, which contained a _large_ crimson silk sheeted bed….and Itachi was lying in that bed….in a thong…ew.

When Itachi saw Sasuke he immediately sat upright and covered himself with a sheet.

"What the hell!?" Both Uchiha brothers screamed at the same time.

"Oh, holy mother of God!" I screamed looking away from the older brother. "My eyes! Somebody, quickly! Gouge them out!"

"It's not that bad." Kisame rubbed his fist in my hair and laughed drolly.

"Sasuke, what are you doing here?" Itachi roared.

"Better question," Sasuke glared. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Hey, can we save questions for later?" Sasori asked. "I really want this little blonde." He was suddenly behind me, wrapping his arms around my middle and licking my neck.

"Hey," Sasuke protested. "Off him!"

Itachi stood up slowly and walked over to his brother.

"You and Naruto?" Itachi asked as he came face to face with Sasuke.

"Yes." Sasuke looked up at his brother with defiance.

"Well," Itachi suddenly smiled oddly. "That's great!"

"What?!" Sasuke and I both exclaimed.

"I was waiting to see if you were gay or not." Itachi went on, hugging his brother. And in doing so, the sheet that was covering himself, dropped.

"Itachi! Get off me, you fag!" Sasuke squeaked pushing away.

"Come on, guys." Deidara complained from the bed. "I'm getting bored!"

"Could you please stop that?" I asked Sasori who was still licking my neck and trying to slip his hands down the front of my jeans.

"Don't you like it?" He murmured into my ear.

"N…no." I closed my eyes.

"You stammered." Sasori sighed. "You love it."

"Itachi!" I heard Sasuke shriek. "We're brothers!"

"So?" Itachi challenged. "It's only harmless fun."

I heard the sound of clothing coming off and then a muffled thud of a body or two being flung onto the bed.

"Itachi! Get off me!" Itachi must have kissed him because his words were suddenly cut off.

"Guys," Deidara whined. "I wanna play too!"

"Ditto." Kisame added.

"Stop," I said quietly.

"You love it." Sasori nibbled my ear-lobe.

I finally opened my eyes and saw that Itachi had pinned Sasuke to the bed, with Kisame on the right nuzzling Sasuke's neck and Deidara on the left kissing Itachi on the shoulder.

"Wanna go join them?" Sasori muttered. I shook my head no. "Well, too damn bad." Sasori threw me onto the edge of the bed next to Deidara.

"Oooh! Another bed-mate!" He squealed and reached for my shirt.

"Sasuke!" I called.

"Naruto. Relax." Itachi cooed and laid his hand on my head.

"Get off me, you fat ass!" Sasuke screamed at his brother.

"You need to relax, too." Itachi said again.

"Sasori, I swear if you touch Naruto again I'll literally have your balls for it!" Sasuke threatened.

"Well, good luck with that." At that moment Sasori came up behind me as I laid on my stomach, half on the bed and ground his hips into my ass. His hands were on my shoulders keeping me down. Sasuke looked down at my face and I looked up at his, for he was farther up on the bed.

Sasori reached out to the nightstand and picked up a medium sized, silver flask. He popped the lid off and held it to my lips.

"Drink." He grunted. I held my mouth shut. "Fine. We'll play it the hard way." With that, Sasori pinched my nose shut. Eventually I had to breathe and when my mouth opened Sasori poured the liquid in the flask down my throat. It burned like white hot fire!

It was pure vodka.

They gave it to Sasuke too.

From the moment the vodka settled in my stomach, I lost mental consciousness.


	3. There are Firsts for Everything

I don't remember what happened that night, but I woke up with one hell of a hang-over and my ass ached like there was no tomorrow! (Not what you think!! Keep reading!)

When I was fully conscious I was lying in my bed in my boxers. I don't know how I got home, but I rolled over onto my back and noticed another body in the bed with me. His head was facing away from me, but I had seen his hair enough times to know it was Sasuke.

My rolling over had stirred Sasuke enough to a semi-awake state. He looked over his shoulder at me, his eyes glazed over with sleep.

"Good morning, Sasuke-chan," I greeted warmly, even though I felt sick to the point of no return.

"What the hell happened last night?" Sasuke asked roughly. "I don't remember any-" His eyes widened and he flung himself off the bed and into the bathroom where I heard him heave all the contents of his stomach into the toilet.

I got up and quickly followed him into the bathroom. As he puked I held his hair away from his face. Once he was done, he took a shower. Alone. As in not with me. Which was fine. I don't think I was ready for that type of thing yet.

I was in the kitchen having a bowl of ramen when Sasuke came in wearing one of my black T-shirts and dark colored jeans.

"Hungry?" I asked him. He only glared at me. "Suit yourself."

"What happened to Shikamaru, Neji, Gaara, and Lee last night?" Sasuke asked sitting at the table. I brought him a glass of water and a pill that would help settle his stomach.

"Hell, I don't even know how _we_ got _here_. How should I know what happened to them?" I paused a moment. "Hey, could you check something for me?"

"Um, I guess." Sasuke swallowed the pill and drained the water.

"Uh, it may be a little awkward, but…" I trailed off and turned around, not facing him.

"Naruto, what in the hell are you-" I cut him off by pulling down my boxers.

"Is there something on my ass?" I asked blushing. "Cause it's hurting _really_ bad."

"You…you…you…" He stuttered. He cleared his throat and shakily said. "There's a tattoo on your right ass cheek."

"Damn." I cursed. "What is it?"

"The Uchiha clan symbol."

"WHAT?!" I screamed looking back trying to see my butt.

"Er," Sasuke started. "I have a little pain on my ass, too." He blushed. "Would you…?"

"Sure." I answered pulling up my pants.

"What goes on in this kitchen today, stays in this kitchen." Sasuke said solemnly.

"Agreed." He turned away from me and dropped his pants. Sure enough, there was a tattoo there. I chuckled darkly. "You got a tattoo, too, pal."

"What is it?" He asked quietly.

"You know that mark I have on my stomach?"

"Oh, hell no!" Sasuke exclaimed.

I laughed at his exasperation. He didn't take my humor to well. He wound up throwing the bowl of ramen in my face.

"Agggghhhh! You got noodles in my eye!" I screamed.

"And my foot up your ass!" He kicked me square in the butt and tossed me a towel.

"Sasuke, you jerk." I mumbled wiping ramen broth off my face.

"So, what do you think we did last night?" Sasuke asked sitting back down in a chair and rubbed his temples.

"I'd really rather not like to think too hard on that subject." I sighed. "I kind of don't want to know what happened." I rubbed my tushie where the tattoo was. A second later the phone rang. I picked up the receiver.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey, Foxy." It was Shikamaru.

"Hiiii, Naruuutooo!" I heard Lee in the background. "Gaara-kun says hi, too, even though you didn't hear him!"

"Hey, guys." I said.

"So," Shikamaru went on. "What happened to you two last night? We saw you and Psycho Ass go to the back room with some Akatsuki members and you didn't come out for hours. We wound up leaving without you."

"What did he call me?" Sasuke asked.

"He called you Psycho Ass. Now, hush." I scoffed.

"Dick." Sasuke muttered pouting.

"Hey, did he just call me a dick?" Shikamaru asked.

"No, no." I said quickly. "He said 'Stick!'. You know Sasuke. Like a dog. Always one for a good stick. Fetch!"

"Oookaay." Shikamaru said slowly. "You guys are alright I take it."

"Just one helluva hangover and somehow we both got tattoos on our asses." I confirmed.

"What happened to 'what happens in the kitchen, stays in the kitchen'?" Sasuke glared.

"Well, Lee is insisting on coming over to make sure you're all there. So, be prepared. We'll be over in a few." Shikamaru explained.

"See ya." I hung the phone up.

"They're coming over." I walked out of the room and into the bedroom. My clock read 11:30. It was getting a bit late and I was still in boxers. I was taking my ramen-covered shirt off when Sasuke snuck up behind me and grabbed my waist.

"Whoa!" I jumped.

"Taking a shower?" He asked.

"Yeah," I answered. "And I better hurry before they get here."

"Have I ever told you that I love the taste of ramen?" He bent his head to the crook of my neck which still had a bit of dried ramen broth on it.

"No." I said. "You've always told me you hated ramen and would rather eat dirt."

"Well, that's not true." He lightly nipped at my shoulder. "I love it."

"Sasuke, stop it." I gasped. "We'll have time for that later, but I…need a shower and…the guys…coming over."

He arched his neck and kissed me on the lips. Roughly tangling his fingers in my hair, scrapping my scalp with his nails, and holding me stock still, he parted my lips and deviled his tongue deep in my mouth. I tasted the ramen he had licked from my skin.

"You're bad." I sighed into his mouth.

"Sinbad." He moaned quietly.

- - - - - -

"So you guys are sure you're okay?" Lee asked overly concerned.

"Yes. We're perfectly fine." I said exasperated.

"You can go now if you want." Sasuke prodded a little agitated. Right when he and I were about to step into the shower, the doorbell ring. I told him to put clothes on and get the door, while I took a quick shower to get the ramen off.

"But…but…" Lee whined.

"Lee, we should go." Gaara said in such a stern tone I would have thought he had been Lee's mother instead of lover.

"You people are so troublesome sometimes." Shikamaru complained from the sofa, an arm around Neji's petite shoulders. "We come all this way and you make us turn right around and leave. What a drag."

"But what could be more important than us coming over?" Lee asked.

"They were about to engage in intercourse." Gaara explained.

"How did he know that?" Sasuke whispered to me.

I didn't answer, but kept blushing profusely.

"Ooooohhhh." Lee 'oh'-ed. "I guess that could surpass us coming over. I mean one time you guys just about walked in on me and Gaara-kun."

"When was this?" Sasuke asked with a grin.

"None of your damn business, Uchiha." Gaara snapped.

"We were in Gaara's hot-tub." Lee said cheerfully.

"I remember that!" Neji laughed. "I thought I saw Gaara blushing when he said that he was just getting a bug out of Lee-chan's hair!"

"Have we ever almost walked in on you two?" I asked Shikamaru and Neji.

"Nah." Shikamaru looked away with a small blush gracing his cheeks.

"Yes they have." Neji started to play with his hair. "We were doing 'homework' in your room when we heard them rough-housing up the stairs and you barely had time to get off me and sit in your seat before they came crashing into the room."

"No wonder you didn't have any work done." Lee said sitting next to Gaara on the arm of the over-stuffed chair.

"I don't see why you guys are so embarrassed about that stuff." Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well," Gaara growled. "How 'bout you kiss Naruto right here, right in front of us and we'll see who's embarrassed, huh?"

"Okay." Sasuke turned to face me, put both his hands on either side of my face and leaned in. The moment his lips connected with mine there was an electrical shock. My desire for him was immediately ignited. I kissed him back with a passion I didn't know I had. Spit was shared and our tongues danced a rhythm as old as time. They danced the dance of love. Pure and true. Nothing could have been sweeter than that kiss. That is, only until we remembered we had an audience.

We both opened our eyes at the same moment and pulled apart, but stayed in each other's arms.

They were staring wide eyed at us not saying a word and barely breathing. I think I saw a few hard-ons. Gaara broke the silence first.

"Which one of you is uke?" He asked, his voice husky.

"Uuhhh," I started. "We haven't…"

"We haven't really…" Sasuke tried.

"Done…anything yet." I finished. "But I imagine that I'll be uke."

"You can be seme if you want." Sasuke offered quickly.

"No. You're more of a seme than me. I'll be uke." I replied politely.

"Do you even know what uke is?" Shikamaru asked me.

"Yeah." I snapped. "I bet your uke in your couple. Right?"

"Hell no!" Neji exclaimed. "He's way too-" Shikamaru covered Neji's mouth before he could finish and smiled sheepishly.

"What about you two?" Sasuke turned to Gaara and Lee.

"Me. Duh!" Gaara said rolling his eyes in disgust.

"I would have thought the other way, but okay." I said.

"He's just kidding!" Lee giggled. "I'm uke of course. 'Cause Gaara's my big, strong, manly, devilishly handsome seme!"

"I don't agree with you on that description at all." Sasuke mumbled.

"You wanna say that again, Sas-_uke_?" Gaara stood up.

"What kind of a name is 'Gaara' anyway?" Sasuke went nose to nose with Gaara. "What? Are you a fish?"

"You're brother's boyfriend is." Gaara glared at Sasuke.

"Guys, cool it." Shikamaru interjected. "You're freaking the ukes out."

"I take that offensively." I said softly.

"Sorry." Shikamaru smiled weakly.

"And what the hell is your problem?" Gaara asked Shikamaru.

"Seriously. What the hell is up with your hair?" Sasuke agreed.

"Yeah. Is it, like, stuck that way?" Gaara smiled at Sasuke who returned it.

"Do not bring my bitchin' hair into this!" Shikamaru cried.

"Bitchin'?" Gaara and Sasuke asked at the same time.

"Yeah. That's right. You wish you had as bitchin' hair as me." Shikamaru nodded.

"God," I muttered as I came over to stand next to Neji and Lee as our boyfriends fought using R-rated words.

"Man, you let them be seme and this is where it gets them." Neji shook his head.

"Yup." I agreed.

"You give them an inch and they walk all over." Lee continued.

"I get the idea." I snapped.

"Hey, Naruto-kun?" Neji said.

"Yeah?" I turned to him.

"It looked like Sasuke really enjoyed your kiss." Neji started to ring his hands. "Do you think…you could…um…do that to…er, me?"

"Hey, Sasuke!" I called. His head turned to me questioningly.

"Could I kiss Neji?" I asked. He nodded and looked back to the other semes. Then he must have realized what I'd said and his head shot up and he started to protest, but I was already connected at the mouth with the long-haired gennin.

"Naruto!" Shikamaru and Sasuke cried. "Get off him!"

I moved my lips against Neji's, softly, slowly. He turned to liquid in my arms.

Finally, I broke away. His eyes were closed and his mouth was parted and moist.

Sasuke grabbed me around the middle and spun me around to face him.

"Why the hell did you do that?" He yelled at me.

"He asked me to." I shrugged.

"Don't do it again!" Sasuke pulled me to his chest. "You're _mine_. I love you. And I refuse to share you with anybody else."

Tears started to form in my eyes.

"Oh, Sasuke!" I sobbed.

"Damn." I heard Neji say softly behind me. "Hey, Shika-san? How come you can't kiss like that?"

"Bitch, you better go get in the car before I slap you." Shikamaru grunted. "Come on Gaara, Lee." As he walked out the front door I heard him say something along the lines of, "Damn fox. So troublesome.".

Lee lingered for a minute and stared at Sasuke and I.

"Who woulda thought?" Lee said to himself. "I wish both of you a…most pleasurable first."

"Ditto." Gaara joined his bushy browed-boyfriend. Wrapping an arm around Lee's waist, Gaara smiled tightly. "I may not like you Uchiha, but as guys go, you're pretty okay." Gaara's tight smile turned sincere. If I had known better, I would have thought his smile was a little lustful.

"Same goes for you, Sandy." Sasuke grinned back.

They left shortly after.

We stood there for a few moments.

"Sasuke?" I asked.

"Yes, Naruto?" He replied.

"We have very strange friends." I closed my eyes. He laughed lightly and it rumbled in his chest.

I looked up at him.

"I'm sorry I kissed Neji. If it counts for anything, I felt nothing while kissing him." I blinked. "Not like I do you."

"It's okay." Sasuke kissed the top of my head. "I still love you, Foxy."

"I hate that nickname." I grumbled. "How 'bout I come up with a name for you?"

"Go ahead."

"Hmmm." I thought. "Psycho Ass is taken. Uke is my alias. What's left?" I grinned evilly at the thought of an _old_ nick-name Itachi had given him when he was really young. "I got it…Doodle Bunny!"

"No. No! NO!" Sasuke begged. "_Anything _but that! Please! I swear I'll give you a blow job every night for the next three months!"

"Sorry, DB, but that's the only one I got." I snuggled closer. "You know, we didn't get to finish our shower…"

"You're right, but I don't feel like one now that my name is Doodle Bunny." He sniffed in disgust. I pulled away.

"Suit yourself. I'll just be in that nice _warm_, _wet_ shower all by my _innocent,_ _naked, lonesome _self." I took my shirt off and flung it into the hamper. I unzipped my pants slowly, but didn't take them off. Sasuke's eyes burned a hot trail over my body. When they reached my slowly unzipping pants he licked his lips in anticipation, but I wouldn't give him that satisfaction.

"Well, I'm off to shower." I turned on my heel and left Doodle Bunny standing in the middle of the room alone. I think I actually heard him whimper.

- - - - - -

I stepped into the warm stream of water in the shower and pulled the curtain closed. As I shampooed my hair I heard the door open. I ignored it and concentrated on washing myself.

The curtain started to pull back and I saw Sasuke's face peep into the shower.

"Naruto," He said softly. "I'm sor-" I tugged him towards me and kissed him full on the lips. Our lips still locked, he stepped into the shower and pressed me up against the shower wall. Because he was pressed against me, I noticed two things. One, he was as nude as me. And two, he had an erection the size of all the five villages combined. The feel of his lips moving on mine was magical. Like a first kiss. Nervous and excited.

"Just like our first kiss." I muttered, eyes closed.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"Nothing." I pulled him back to me. His arms were trapping me on either side of my head. My hands were wrapped around his back and neck. I slowly slid my hand down his back and around his hip. I could have reached my destination had he not pulled away.

"Sasuke." I whispered. "What's wrong? Did you change your mind about me?"

"No!" He held my wrist. "It's just…" He averted his eyes. "You shouldn't touch me there."

"Why?"

"You're too sweet to do that. Your personality doesn't fit the forte of those types of actions-"

"Just, shut up!" I wrapped my leg around his waist and pulled him down to my eye level. "I can do whatever the hell I want. And right now," I cupped him with my hand. "I want to do this." He gave out a strangled gasp, his eyes wide.

That night was the best night I had ever had in my entire life.

I found love.

I found paradise.

And I found true peace within myself.

Yet, I couldn't help thinking that something horrifically wrong was soon to come.


	4. Betrayal of the Heart

For the next two weeks we were inseparable. Even at school. Most of my fan-girls were leaving me alone. Haku never ceased stalking me, though. The girls left me alone, but more _guys_ were now announcing their love for me. Sasuke hated all the attention I got. Since everyone thought Sasuke was emo, it was not as big of a surprise that he was homo.

Neji, Shikamaru, Gaara, Lee, Sasuke, and I were going to more bars and staying away from the Akatsuki as much as possible. In order to avoid his brother, Sasuke was sleeping over quite a bit. Not a problem for me (grin).

- - - - - -

Saturday night, Sasuke and I just wanted to relax and take a break from our regular bar expeditions, so we headed over to the Uchiha household. His house was quieter and much more sanitary than my dirty, hell-hole of apartment.

"Is Itachi home, do you think?" I asked as we drove down his street, lit by lamp- posts.

"He should be at a meeting with the Akatsuki." Sasuke pulled into his driveway and shut off the engine.

We sauntered to the front door and walked in. Itachi and the rest of the Akatsuki members were lounging on chairs and sofas or just lying on the hard wood floor. They all turned to stare at Sasuke and me when we opened the door.

"Hey, boys," Itachi smiled welcomingly. It looked more like a spider inviting the fly to come to his web. "We were just talking about you two."

"We'll be in my room." Sasuke started to edge us to the stairs, but Deidara, who was sitting on a chair to my right, caught my wrist in a death-lock.

"Hey, Naru-danna," he smiled seductively. He winked and a brief image of what happened that night at Dick's flashed into my mind…it involved handcuffs, a whip, and chocolate covered cherries…I now loathe cherries and chocolate. Also movies that include a form of torture with shackles and a whip make me run, screaming bloody murder.

"As I said," Itachi continued sauntering over to Sasuke and fondled with his brother's spiked hair. "We were just talking about making you two members of the Akatsuki."

"No." Sasuke and I both said at the same time.

"It'd be a great honor, you know." Itachi continued like we had never spoken.

Itachi's voice faded as I noticed Sasori sitting on the black sofa by the window next to Kisame. Sasori was staring at me with a hungry look on his face. Obviously thinking of what he did to me at the bar. I grimaced as the handcuffs and whip came into my mind again.

"Well," I said breaking the trance that Sasori had put over me. "You know where we'll be." I pushed Sasuke past Itachi and up the stairs to his bed room. We heard protests of our departure from downstairs (the walls are, like, paper-thin). Some members wanted to come up to Sasuke's room and either force us to join the Akatsuki or "play games" with us. Others just wanted to "get on with the _meeting_". They wound up "getting on with the _meeting_"…we turned Sasuke's stereo system the highest the volume would allow so we didn't hear them "discussing" their organization's matters. (And if you don't get it after all those code words and quotation marks then you're a bigger idiot than me.)

We played video games, board games, _different _games and basically tried to pass the time by. Finally, the noise downstairs ceased. We quietly snuck out of the room and made a beeline for the kitchen.

"Where do you think they are?" I asked.

"Dunno. Probably a bar or a club." Sasuke got out two glasses and poured us some soda. He handed me a cup.

"Got any ramen?" I took a sip.

"Duh." Sasuke opened a cabinet filled to the brim with uncooked Maru-chan ramen. I felt my eyes start to well-up with tears of joy.

"God! I knew I loved you for a reason!" I hugged Sasuke tightly.

"Okay. Okay." He tried pushing me away. "Get off or I'll rape you!"

I didn't let go.

- - - - - -

When Itachi got home Sasuke and I were both passed out on the couch. Luckily for us, we had dressed after doing it on the kitchen counter. And the sofa. And his bed…and the living room floor…and then the sofa again. (Yeah. My ass hurt for, like, a month after that. But it was well worth it.) Back to the plot…

"Hey!" Itachi snapped his fingers in our faces. "Wake up."

"God," I yawned. "That was fun. Hey, Sasuke? Can we try that one position again?" I finally realized that Itachi was hovering over us, amusement and curiosity plain on his face. He blinked at me.

"And what, might I ask, is the position?" He sat on the table in front of the couch. "Please elaborate with a clear demonstration."

"Sorry." Sasuke stretched. "But no free shows."

I giggled like a little kid. Both brothers stared at me. A lusty gleam was apparent in those four eyes. Obviously they both loved a cute giggle like mine. I felt very powerful at that moment. I could've had them both of them if I had wanted. But I didn't.

Anyway. Nothing happened.

Itachi wanted the two of us to leave so he could clean up the house.

"Why do we have to leave?" Sasuke asked.

"You wanna stay? Then stay." Itachi pulled his shirt off and started to undo his pants.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke pulled me to his chest. "I thought we established the fact that Naruto was mine!"

"Oh, that's crystal clear." Itachi was now stripped to his boxers with little ducks on them. "I just like cleaning commando."

Sasuke and I shared a look then shot off the couch to the door in record timing.

"Bye, Ita-chan!" I called.

"Yeah, bye, aniki!" Sasuke trotted to his van behind me.

We spent the rest of the day training.

Kinda.

Well, every time one of us did a cool jutsu, the other would compliment and we'd wind up making out.

- - - - - -

That evening, Sasuke and I were lounging on the sofa reading _Icha Icha Paradise_, when there was a knock on the door.

"I got it." Sasuke hopped of the couch and strolled out of the room and to the front door. I heard mumbled voices then Sasuke's voice bellowed, "Naruto, I'll be just a minute!" The door shut with a small bang. A few moments passed and I got curious.

I snuck quietly out of the room and to the front window. I used small jutsu to turn myself into a little orange fox and jumped up on the ledge of the window.

What I saw made my heart literally stop beating. Tears flooded my eye, but I couldn't tear my gaze away from the two chuunin in my front yard.

"Do you think he knows?" Gaara asked pinning Sasuke to the door with his body.

"Naw." Sasuke nibbled on Gaara's ear. "Naruto may be a strong ninja, but he can be a little slow sometimes.

I continued to watch and as the seconds ticked by my sadness transformed into anger. I listened to them to make sure I had the facts right.

They kissed and cuddled, murmuring endearments that I had often heard from Sasuke's lips.

I had a flashback of when we all had gone to Dick's and Sasuke had said to the Akatsuki that _"We're only for each other."_ Bullshit.

I tore my gaze away from my cheating boyfriend, changed back to my regular form and picked up the phone. Dialing Lee, I bit my lower lip.

"Hello?" Lee answered on the third ring.

"Hey, Lee-chan." I sighed sadly.

"Naruto-kun? Is something wrong?"

"Um. Do you think I could come over to your house tonight?"

"Uh…sure. I don't think Gaara will mind-"

"Don't talk about that bastard. Please." A single tear slid silently down my face.

"Naruto," Lee said severely. "Do I need to come over there to find out what's going on?"

"No. I'll be over in a few minutes. And don't mention Sasuke's name when I get to your house." I hung up.

I put my coat on and silently trotted to the front door. I turned the knob and stepped out.

Sasuke and Gaara were in mid-kiss and immediately pulled away from each other.

"You guys wanna step inside for a minute?" I smiled brightly.

"Naruto…?" Sasuke took a step towards me. He reached an attentive hand out to me.

"Don't. Touch. Me." I growled. "Get inside."

They hesitantly walked into my apartment.

"Sit." I commanded as we entered the living room. I stood. They sat.

"N…Naruto…" Sasuke stuttered. "I…Gaara was just…"

"No." I held my hand up to stop him. "S'all right. I'm a little slow anyway. I probably wouldn't get it." I glared daggers at him. His bottom lip started to quiver. His eyes filled with tears. I turned away from them and took a step to the door. "You and Gaara may want to stay here for a while. Lee may be a tad upset, Gaara. Be careful. He tends to overreact." I looked over my shoulder. "I'm not coming back. Goodbye." I started to leave.

"Naruto!" Sasuke cried. He fell to the floor and wrapped his arms around my legs. "I…I didn't!…I…l-l-love you!"

"Get off of me." I said quietly. Menacingly.

"No!" He screamed. "Don't leave me!"

"I said 'get off'." I choked on my words.

"You don't really love me!" He sobbed loudly.

I swiftly pulled him up by his long dark hair. "I love you more than you could possibly understand. If anyone doesn't really love anyone, it's you who doesn't love me." White hot tears poured down my face. "I gave you my heart and soul. And you crushed it the moment your lips touched his." I pointed to Gaara who had his head in his hands, probably thinking of Lee. Oh, waaah. Poor freakn' baby.

Sasuke's hands were pulling at the front of my shirt.

"Naruto…please…kiss me…" He pleaded.

"No." I let go of him and turned away. "Good bye, Sasuke."

And I left. I didn't look back, but I heard him scream my name over and over as I slowly walked down the street to Lee's.

- - - - - -

"God, how could he have done that to me!" I wailed.

"Kids nowadays are mean." Sasori coaxed. "Here. Drink this." He handed me a glass with a yellow liquid in it.

"What will it do to me?" I sniffed the golden drink cautiously. "It's not piss is it?"

"No." He giggled. "It'll be able to help you forget your problems."

"Yeah." Deidara got in on the conversation. "But the problems will still be there once the effects of the alcohol wear off." Sasori glared at Deidara who gave no notice of insult.

"I don't care. Just as long as the pain goes away for a least a little while." I chugged half the glass. The Akatsuki members around me cheered. I had just received my cloak and official title as a part of the Akatsuki.

"Damn!" Itachi laughed. "You okay, Naruto?"

"Shoo! Of curse I'm okay. Silly, I've never beeeen bettar!" I was already feeling the effects of the alcohol going through my system.

"Do you think he'll be able to hold his drink?" Deidara asked.

"He's got the Nine Tails in him!" Sasori put his arm around me. I leaned into his embrace. It felt so good to be drunk and in someone's arms. "Of course he can hold it. Right?" He looked down at me.

I smiled like a small child up at him. He bent down and kissed my forehead.

"Now," I slurred. "Less get dis meetin' sterted!"

And the meeting did.


	5. Years of Heartache

I never went back to my house for any of my stuff. I quit school, lost contact with my friends and became an Akatsuki member. One of the best too. I moved in with Sasori and Deidara in the Wave Country.

- - - - - -

Sasori and the other Akatsuki members eventually got tired of me and decided to leave me alone. After losing Sasuke I became cold and unreachable. They tried playing 'games' with me, but I never got into it. I lost my childish glow, the humor that made me Naruto Uzumaki. The Nine Tailed Fox enjoyed it, though. He began to take over my body. Eventually I became strong enough to kill even the most skilled Akatsuki. But instead, I left. I became a loner. A lonely soul, forever wandering in the shadows of the world. Never to see the joys of the light. Always doomed to eternal night.

Enough with the poetry.

Any who, I was stalking a deserted beach in the Village of Waves when I met another lost soul, damned to an eternity of hell.

It was the full moon and waves crashed onto the beach creating an eerily romantic scene. He stopped when he saw me and I did the same as I saw him.

It had been four years since I had made contact with this soul. He hadn't changed much. Dark hair. Cold, yet warm eyes. Still full of love. Too damn bad.

"Naruto." He said.

"Yes?" I said sardonically.

"It's been a while." He continued.

"'Bout four years or so." We walked towards each other. "But who's counting?" He looked me up and down. Analyzing.

"You've really…changed." He finally summarized.

"How so?" I smirked.

"You're still blonde, but your outfit is defiantly…new." I had kept the Akatsuki get-up and obtained a blade that I called Meimei. There's no real story behind the name, just that it's a Chinese name and it means 'little sister'…don't ask…I was a bit tipsy that night…most of these four years I had spent steaming drunk.

"Your eyes." He said. "Are not what I remember." It was true. When the Nine Tailed Fox took over, my eyes turned blood red. My pupils dilated and turned to slits. My teeth and nails had also grown to sharp points.

"You haven't really changed." I said coldly.

"Naruto, what happened to you?" He tried to make me relax.

"I was betrayed."

"But-" He started.

"Stop. You're not here just to chit-chat. You came with a purpose." I narrowed my eyes. "You were looking for me. Weren't you, Uchiha?"

"Yes." He sighed.

There was a moment of awkward silence.

"So," I broke the silence. "How's Gaara?" I grimaced at the name.

"Well, he and Lee broke up once you left, and then Gaara went back to the Sand Country with Temari and Kankuro. Lee went into a depression and wound up going after him." Sasuke shrugged.

"Oh." I looked away. "Neji and Shikamaru?"

"Are helping me look for you. They're in the Village of Sound at the moment."

"I mean their relationship, baka." I snapped. I had also gotten a very short temper over the years.

"They're getting committed in June." He looked taken aback at my sudden rush of anger.

"Now," I stood stiffly, with Meimei hanging loosely at my side. "Why are you here looking for me?"

"I'm taking you back to Konoha." He answered.

I laughed. I hadn't laughed in years. It felt kinda nice. Like killing a worthy opponent after a bloody battle.

"That's good." I sniggered.

"No. I'm serious. Even if I have to break all your bones in order to accomplish it." He was serious. I immediately sobered.

"I highly doubt you could even scratch me. Let alone break anything." I yawned.

"I'll take that bet." He stood in a challenging fighting position with his hand pointing towards me, asking me to engage him in battle.

"Fine." I tore my cloak off. Which left me in skirt-like black pants. And no shirt. "We'll play." I started to feel the Nine Tails inside me wake up. Giving me an extra boost of chakra.

Suddenly I couldn't move.

"Cheater." I said trying to look behind me.

"Why do you have to be so troublesome?" Shikamaru said drolly.

"I thought we'd never get here!" Neji whined. "Gaara's sister, Temari is such a bitch! She kept saying her hair was better then mine! Which it's not."

I held in a laugh.

"I think she was just trying to annoy you." Shikamaru said.

"And her little fan thingy is soooo slow!" Neji went on.

"Shikamaru. Let. Go." I commanded.

"No." He sniffed.

"I really don't want to hurt you."

"At the moment you can't move. I'm not worried." He thought for a second. "I was actually looking forward to you putting up a fight. This is such a drag."

"Naaarrruuutooo!" Lee exclaimed.

I met Sasuke's eyes.

"Don't tell me." I said to him. "Gaara's here as well."

"All are accounted for!" Neji announced.

"Great." I relaxed because I knew I couldn't fight Shikamaru's Shadow Jutsu. "Let go of me and I promise I'll behave." I said sweetly. Sure. Sweet like poisoned honey.

"Nope. Not taking any chances." Shikamaru moved, so my body moved too. "This could be kinda fun." He patted his head with one hand and rubbed circles on his stomach with the other. Because he did that, I was forced to as well.

"How old are you?" I asked sarcastically. Shikamaru slapped himself in the face. I did the same. "If you don't wish to die, I suggest you stop." Shikamaru made me turn around and face him. He walked towards me and that made me walk to him. He came within one and a half feet of me and sat. I sat too. The others came and sat in a circle.

My anger was mounting and I was close to losing it. If that happened, then all my old friends would be dead before the night was done.

All five of them stared at me quietly.

I sighed and met their gazes.

"If you're all quite done staring at me…I'd like to be on my way." I tried to move. Shikamaru hadn't let go. "Baka."

"God." Neji frowned at me. "What happened to you?"

"Is there an echo out here?" I looked around.

That remark got five annoyed looks.

"Well, if you're gonna rape me, have at it." I snarled. "I don't have time for this. I've got things to do. People to assassinate. Villages to destroy. You know how it goes."

"Yet," Sasuke said quietly. "You have not gone to Konoha and destroyed it."

"Well," I blinked. "I haven't had time. But I'll put Konoha at the top of my to-do list. Believe it."

"I've waited four years to hear you say that." Sasuke closed his eyes happily.

"If you've waited that long just for those two words then you need to find yourself a hobby, little boy." I eyed him warily. There was a short silence after that and my stomach growled. I hadn't eaten in at least 24 hours. It's surprisingly hard to find food when you're a wanted man in all five villages.

My old friends smiled knowingly.

"Still have stomach problems, I take it, Naruto?" Neji snickered.

"Shut up." I averted my eyes and focused my attention on the red haired bastard to my left. I noticed he fidgeted with his sand uneasily. It swirled and twisted in his hand in a weird snake-like motion.

I then realized how my former comrades were dressed and what they carried. They were dressed as Jounnins and had advanced weapons.

"I see that you all graduated." I grunted.

"Why won't you look at us?" Shikamaru asked. Observant as always.

"Did you quit your sake addiction, Lee-san?" I avoided Shikamaru's question.

"Why won't you answer?" Neji stared at me curiously.

"Why won't you mind your own damn business?!" I yelled. Shikamaru faltered and his Shadow jutsu momentarily was let go. I took my chance and back-flipped to my feet and ran. I didn't run because I was afraid for myself. I was afraid for them. The Nine Tails would want blood-shed tonight after I got worked up and I didn't want it to be their's. I may hate Sasuke for betraying me, but I didn't want his blood on my hands and his head mounted on my wall…if I had a wall to mount it on…which I did not.

I made a beeline for the forest on the inner part of the beach. Lee cut me off. I tried to turn, but Neji stood in my way. Again I turned opposite my old friend and ran into Shikamaru.

"God! Just let me go!" I screamed at them.

"You're going back to Konoha with us." Sasuke said from behind me.

"Why can't you understand that I don't want to kill you?!" I felt water on my face. I reached a hand to my cheek and felt the liquid. It was coming from my eyes. I was crying. I had not cried in four years. This threw me off guard and the Fox took even more control of my body.

"P…please…leave!" I cried. I fell to my knees trying to remain in control.

The five jounnin moved closer.

"Nooooo!" I howled. The Fox took over. I saw red. And blacked out.

- - - - - -

When I awoke I smelled blood. Lots of it.

Memories flashed into my mind.

A fight.

Neji, Shikamaru, Lee, Gaara, and Sasuke.

Against me as the Nine Tailed Fox.

I was lying on my back. Blood trickled down my chin. There was a huge gap in my chest. Blood poured freely from the wound. My right calf and left foot had been completely crushed. My shoulder blade was dislocated and virtually all my clothes were burned. My throat ached as if being strangled.

Sasuke kneeled at my side, crying.

"Why?!" He sobbed. "Why did you have to…?" He stopped short, eyes wide.

"Sasuke-kun," I said and in doing so, blood caught in my throat.

"Please…" I handed him what was left of Meimei. Gaara had destroyed her by crushing her blade with his sand.

"No." He refused.

"Gaara!" I called. He came up behind Sasuke.

"Kill me." I instructed.

"No." He shook his head.

"You hurt me once," I growled. "Do it again."

"No." He kept a serious face.

"Goddamit! Kill me!" I screamed. "Do me one last favor! I'm gonna die anyway, so just get it over with already!"

Gaara looked away.

"Fine." I sat up. Blood exploded from my mouth. When it stopped, I smiled. "Ironic. Don't you think?" I asked Sasuke before I guided the shard of Meimei into my stomach. Sasuke caught my hand at the last moment.

"Sasuke-" He leaned forward and captured my lips with his. Again, blackness came over me.

- - - - - -

When I again awoke, I was in a hospital bed.

There was a note from Sasuke on the bed-stand with a small flower from each of my old buddies. The letter was like a poem. It read:

_Dear Naruto,_

Life is complex like a maze.

You could come to a dead-end,

You could die in a few minutes, hours or days.

Don't dwell in the past and mope.

Enjoy the present.

Have a little hope.

Believe in what is true.

Believe in yourself.

Live for the words 'I love you'.

Death is an obstacle you cannot miss.

It can be avoided, but it will come.

It could be painful, or it can be sweet bliss.

Believe in what is true.

Believe in yourself.

Believe me when I say the words,

'I love you'.

-Sasuke

Damn. I had no idea he was into poetry. What a fag.

Yeah, I still hadn't forgiven him. Even after four years. It's not a grudge. It's more of a hate…but at that moment, while thinking of him, soft murmurs of love floated into my head. His murmurs. My hatred escaped me with such force that my head spun.

My wounds were bandaged. I could barely move, though. They must have trained every day to fight me. Or should I say 'take me home'?

There was a window on the far wall of the room. Sunlight poured onto the bed. I squinted at the light and begged for a cloud to block it out. I hated sunlight with a serious passion. It resembled happiness. Something I hadn't had in many years.

- - - - - -

Sasuke came by later that day. He was alone.

"You feeling okay?" He asked sitting on the end of the bed by my foot.

"What do you think, dip-shit?" I glared at him.

"Okay," He said slowly. "Stupid question."

"Could I ask you something?" I said somewhat gently.

"Sure. Anything." He listened intently.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Don't play dumb with me, asshole. Why did you kiss Sandy?"

"You still remember that?" He hedged.

"What do you think?" That was my answer for virtually every dumb question.

He paused to think. "Well, I was young and naïve. Stupid. Inconsiderate. An ass. Full of myself. You know you can stop me at anytime."

"No, no. You're on a roll. Do continue." I urged.

We were quiet for a moment or two.

"I don't know if you know this, but," Sasuke took hold of my good hand and squeezed. "The Nine Tails in you is gone." I had noticed the unusual quietness inside me. I searched for the Fox, but it seemed Sasuke was telling the truth.

"How?" I asked.

"You died for a few minutes out on the beach after I had kissed you." He looked away. "The Fox died with that part of you. But the real you brought you back. Along with Lee's secret stash of sake." He caught my gaze and we laughed softly.

We stopped.

Another moment passed…damn they're annoyingly suspenseful.

He pulled me into a hug. Holding me close to his heart.

"I've been so lost without you." He said into my blond hair.

"Sure you have." I cried silently hugging him around the middle even though this position hurt like hell.

"Why'd you leave?" He asked.

"Why'd you kiss Gaara?" I countered. Anger flared for a moment in my soul.

"Well," He said. I stared up at him. "Like you, I had just brought my feelings for men forth and was a bit curious to see if sharing those intimate actions that I had with you were the same with any other male. Gaara just so happened to have an interest in me, began secretly hitting on me, and what you saw that night was the outcome of my idiotic curiosity."

"Thank you." I sighed happily into his chest. He kissed the top of my head.

"Do you hate me right now?" He asked rubbing my back and shoulders.

"I've hated you for so long, I forgot how much I really loved you. I forgot how to love. Laugh. Live." I paused. "I never knew…that seeing you would make those emotions come flooding back."

"So," He said. "You don't hate me anymore?"

"I don't think I ever really hated you. I was just upset that I had lost you." I looked up at him. Tears made his eyes swim.

"So, no. I don't hate you." He held me closer. "I love you with all my heart."

With that, the door burst open and Lee barged into the room like he was on fire.

"That was so beautiful!" Lee cried bouncing onto the bed. Neji and Shikamaru came into the room shortly after. But less hyper.

"Hey, trouble." Shikamaru greeted.

"Feeling better, Naruto-kun?" Lee jumped up and down excitedly.

Neji stayed quiet.

"Yo." I said to them all. "I'm feeling much better, Lee-san."

"That's not the answer you gave me." Sasuke grumbled. I shot a look in his direction.

"Well," Shikamaru said. "It's good that you're feeling less of an evil-master-mind-fox-demon."

"Yes." I said softly. I looked around the room. "Where's Gaara?"

"He thought that you seeing him would bring back old memories." Lee explained.

I pouted like a spoiled child.

"God." Sasuke said. "What happened to you? You were all evil a couple days ago."

"Days?" I cried. "How many?"

"Five." Lee said. "You had a fever, and then they thought you had gone into a coma and were about to pull the plug and then you showed signs of life."

"Thanks for being so blunt about it." I said sarcastically.

"No prob!" Lee smiled brightly.

I smiled back at him. Then my smile suddenly faded.

"Neji? Why are you so quiet?" I asked the long haired ninja.

"I…I just…" He looked away. Shikamaru put an arm around Neji's shoulders.

"Tell him." Shikamaru cooed. "I don't mind."

"Really?" Neji perked up.

"Really."

"Really, really?"

"Really, really."

"Really, really, really?"

"Yes, already! I do not mind! Tell the poor sap. God, so troublesome." Shikamaru rolled his eyes in disgust.

I giggled softly at the couple.

"Naruto-kun," Neji bent his head. "After that kiss you gave me years ago," He blushed. "I haven't…well,…I have never found…"

"Basically," Lee said. "Neji wants you to kiss him again."

I stared in awe at my old friend. Sasuke bristled next to me.

"It's up to you, dobe." He said sourly.

"Neji," I tried. "I would like to help you with your…_need,_ but Psycho Ass would get upset. Amazingly he doesn't get turned on by two men making out." I grinned.

"That's not true." Sasuke snapped.

"So, you're saying you do get turned on by two men making out?" I smirked wickedly.

"Yes."

"Prove it, Uchiha." I poked him in the ribs.

"Fine." He glared. "Naruto, kiss Neji."

"You better watch." I smiled. "Neji, come here." He came to my side and leaned forward. I grabbed his shoulders and covered his lips with my own. He sighed deeply into my mouth. I parted his lips with my tongue and gave his teeth a thorough cleaning. He leaned into me and pushed me back onto the bed. I really shouldn't have done that because pain erupted from a few points on my body. I concealed my pain and kissed Neji even more passionately. I heard Sasuke moan from beside me. Shikamaru was quiet and Lee was cheering me on. Neji finally pulled away with a jerk.

"What?" I asked breathlessly.

He pointed to a spot on the bed by my back. I sat up-right and saw my chest was covered in warm, crimson blood.

"Shit." I huffed and applied pressure to the hole in my chest.

"Oh my God!" Lee cried. "Nurse! Nurse!" He ran out of the room.

"Damn. I shouldn't have let you do that." Sasuke growled and held his hand over mine on my chest.

I only laughed. The pain felt wonderful.

Without the Fox in me I felt in control.

I felt my own pain.

With the Nine Tails gone I felt more like my old self.

I felt…happy.


	6. Happily Never After

I was in the hospital for at least three weeks for recovery. Most every bone that was broken had now been repaired.

Virtually he and I were back together. He had proposed to me in the hospital. We were getting committed in June along with Neji and Shikamaru. Lee and Gaara were already legally 'married'.

- - - - - -

Sasuke took me back to my apartment one sunny afternoon.

"Home, messy, home." Sasuke mumbled holding my hand as he opened the front door of our old apartment. It was virtually the same, except for it was a lot cleaner and more livable.

Once inside the door, and with it shut, I pinned Sasuke to the wall opposite the door.

"Should you be doing that?" He asked wide eyed, looking up at me. I was now taller than him.

"You know how long I've wanted to screw you?" My blunt terms made him straighten. Obviously, he still remembered the sweet, innocent Naruto. Not the dominant one.

My lips captured his in a bruising kiss. His reacted instantly, pushing against the wall behind him for support. His legs bent and started to give. I wouldn't have that, though. One of my hands slid down his body, igniting a heated trail, until I reached his bent legs. I wrapped one around my waist and pulled him even closer, if that was possible.

"Ah!" He moaned as I ground into his hips with my own. Our bodies touching intimately.

"Na…nah! Ahhh…" His small gasps made me harder by the second. I cupped his erection and squeezed. This earned me another throaty moan.

"Couch. Now." I dragged him with me to the sofa. Stumbling backward onto the cushions, Sasuke fell on top of me.

"Mmm…" He straddled my hips and pushed down on my erection. "So…big…"

"I'm seme." I announced my eyes closed in bliss as he rocked back and forth.

"That's fine with me…" Sasuke stopped and leaned forward on my chest. He nibbled my neck and jaw as his hands groped my jacket, pulling at it in a simply adorable frustration.

My hands curled around his back and cupped his ass. So soft and yet so firm.

Sasuke forced himself in a sitting position and stripped himself of his shirt. His pale skin made me salivate. My greedy hands immediately moved to the touchable flesh. Warmth. Soft. Well toned. Pale.

He watched me with dark lust filled eyes as I roamed his chest with my hands. One of my fingers brushed his nipple and he sucked in a deep breath of air. I smirked. I grabbed the sides of his torso and pulled myself up in a fast swooping motion and again connected our lips. His tongue demanded entrance and it was granted. My hands resumed their exploration of my lover's beautiful body.

My shirt and jacket soon followed suit of his shirt. His lips left mine and traveled to my neck, gently sucking and teasing. I held the back of his head as his licked me like a cat, but soon he grew tired of this and moved even lower on my body. His lips brushed past my nipples and darted beyond my naval. I held my breath as his tongue teased the hem of my pants.

"Sa…suke…aaaahh…mmm…" I vocalized my appreciation. I felt my zipper and button open; my erection was soon released from its prison. I straightened and took hold of his shoulders, bringing him to eye level.

"Ready for this?" I asked with a husky voice.

"Oh hell yeah." He ran a finger along my manhood. "Bring it, Foxy."

I undid his pants and slipped them over his hips, just bringing them down to his knees. Lapping at his neck, I lifted two fingers to his open mouth.

"Suck." I commanded. He did what he was told. When my fingers were coated with his saliva I reached down to my own erection and lathered the digits with my precum, just to make it a bit wetter and easier on him.

I stroked Sasuke's ass with my dry hand, toying with his tight little hole. He whimpered and begged for more.

"Are you really sure about this?" I asked again positioning my wet fingers at his entrance.

"Yes, just do it. Stop playing with- ahh!" I slid a finger in. His head lolled and his body shuddered. Inserting another finger made him gasp with pain, but I found his spot soon after.

"Ah, ah, ah, ahhh…" He moaned every time I hit his spot.

"F-faster, Naruto…faster! Haaahnnn…" He thrust his ass on my hand, each time he moved his erection hit mine making me want to flip him over and fuck him like the devil. Never had I wanted anyone so bad in my life.

"I…I think you're ready…for me." I ground out as his dick collided with mine again; I removed my fingers from his anus.

"Mmmm…" He opened his slitted eyes and calmed down a little. He watched as I removed all articles of clothing from our bodies.

"B-bedroom?" He suggested rubbing his cock slightly with an attentive hand.

I nodded and picked him up from the couch bridal style.

Safely in the bedroom and on the large bed, Sasuke was on his hands and knees in front of me. I grabbed his pail hips, hesitated, and thrust in. He yelped and almost buckled, but I caught him with an arm around his chest, the other was still on his hip.

He wriggled when he was ready for me to move. I started slowly, then he began to complain.

"Faster, dobe…please…faster!" He managed to reach down to his cock and began to pump it. The room spun with the intensity of our loving making. I was getting closer and closer to my limit, as was he. One more thrust and we would go over the edge.

"Naruto! Ahhh!" Sasuke climaxed under me, I soon followed. I hung my head, resting it on his shoulder.

"Mmmm…your ass is so tight…" I murmured licking his earlobe.

"That's…all you…got to say…after…what we just…did?" He breathed heavily glaring at me over his shoulder. I kissed his bruised lips. He turned and sat in my lap without me having to pull out of him. His arms wrapped around my neck, his legs rested on either side of me.

"I love you." He murmured against my lips.

"Yea, I love you, too, babe." I answered like the hot seme I was.

"Now," I thrust into him with my fully erected cock. His eyes widened and his lip quivered slightly.

"You can't still have an erection after that…" He closed his eyes at my steady rhythm.

"You didn't think we were done after that small shag, did you?" I shook my head. "We're just getting started, Sasuke."

He leaned his head back in bliss. He was already starting to get another hard on.

Running my hands up his bare back, I nipped at his jaw.

"Get ready for round two, Doodle Bunny."

- - - - - -

I was in the bedroom on Saturday night when the doorbell rang.

"I got it!" Sasuke called from the living room.

Damn. Why did this feel so familiar?

Minutes ticked by and my curiosity got the best of me. Again. Damn that curiosity of mine. Seriously.

I slowly walked down the hall to the front door. It was dark in the apartment. My eyes had grown so used to darkness I wasn't bothered by it.

I didn't even look through the window. I opened the door with mild content.

The scene before me was like a flashback from all those years ago.

Sasuke against the wall, and Gaara holding him there. They stopped for a brief moment and looked at me. After they made eye-contact with me, Sasuke nuzzled Gaara on his neck.

"Naruto," Sasuke murmured seductively. "I've found that group sex is much more exciting than just couple sex."

"Please." Gaara leered at me. "Join us, Naruto-_chan_."

Ass.

"No thanks. I don't need two ukes." I turned on my heel and slammed the door.

I stalked back to my room. I was surprised that I wasn't as crushed as before. Maybe, before the Nine Tails died, he left a bit of himself in me. A part of him. A part with no heart or emotions. Or maybe, just maybe, I didn't give a shit about Uchiha Sasuke.

- - - - - -

Back in my room, I couldn't here the two faggots outside. I didn't care, though.

I picked up my old Akatsuki bag. In it were twelve shurikens, three bombs and a combination of poisons.

I chortled darkly to myself and picked up a small vial from the pouch.

The vial was filled with crushed glass. The finest powder I could have possibly made. There was a glass of water sitting next to my bed. I opened the vial and dumped the entire container into the glass. I drank the entire thing in one swallow. (Years of swallowing practice. wink).

I then took out a shuriken and placed it by my wrist. I sliced clean across. Blood spewed from the wound. I did the same to the other. I reasoned that if I didn't die from blood loss first, then surly I would die painfully from the powdered glass cutting me up from the inside as it flowed through my system.

I turned over and on the wall, in my own blood, wrote:

_DB, _

_Believe it._

_-Foxy_

I felt death come over me slowly. Like an icy mist, it consumed my body.

My breathing slowed down and my eyes gradually fell closed.

And as I breathed my very last breath, I heard the sound of silence.


	7. Alternate Ending

_**Epilogue/Alternate Ending:**_

Sasuke walked into the bedroom shortly after getting off the phone with Gaara and Lee, explaining that the trick hadn't worked.

Naruto had done the expected thing and walked in on him and Gaara while in the midst of making out. It had been Sasuke's idea to try and arouse his blond headed lover by seeing two other men going at it. It didn't work.

The Uchiha had let Naruto have some cool down time. He must have been angry.

The room was pitch black. Even though his eyes were used to seeing at night he could only make out the outlines of objects in the room. One of those objects being the bed and the body-shaped object in the bed.

"Aw, come on, Naruto," Sasuke sat on the end of the bed. "It was only a joke."

The blonde didn't answer.

"Oooh. So you're giving me the cold shoulder. I see how it is." Sasuke crawled up his boyfriend's body like a cat and lay stationary on top of him. "Well, that's not gonna happen tonight. I've waited too many lonesome nights without you for you to be in my bed and unclothed."

Naruto didn't show any response.

"You know," Sasuke breathed heavily as he undid his pants and took off his shirt. "Resisting me is not an option. Unless you wanna be raped." The dark haired boy smiled devilishly. He bent his head and nibbled on Naruto's neck. Was it just him or was Naruto not breathing?

Sasuke paused then felt something wet and warm by his thigh.

"See? I told you resisting me was not an option." He smiled and searched for his lover's hand under the covers. He stopped suddenly and pulled his hand back. It was soaked in a thick wet substance that couldn't possibly be what he had thought it was.

"What the hell…?" He quickly scrambled to the lamp on the nightstand and turned the light on.

Blood.

Everywhere.

Naruto's blood.

Sasuke fell off the bed and held up his hand. They, too, were covered in his lover's blood. Sticky, crimson, and luke-warm. Naruto had just done this.

Sasuke held his head in his hands and screamed until he felt as if his throat were on fire. He then noticed the writing on the wall.

_DB, _

_Believe it._

_-Foxy_

"No. No. No. No." Sasuke kept whispering to himself. He rocked back and forth on the floor. "Please, God, no."

He looked up at the bed and saw the shurikens Naruto had used to slit his wrists. He slowly rose to his feet and walked to the side of the bed. Sasuke reached down and cupped his dead boyfriend's cheek in his hand. He put his two forefingers to his beloved's neck and felt for a pulse. Amazingly, there was one. A very weak one, at that. Obviously the blond would die that night.

"So pretty." A single tear slip down his pail cheek and dripped onto the sheet.

Sasuke picked up the shurikens and stared at the sharp metal weapon.

"Naruto," Sasuke kneeled down by the edge of the bed. "If you can hear me, then I want you to know that I love you and will see you soon in whatever place that great ninjas go after death." Sasuke made quick work of his wrists with the shuriken and laid his head down next to his lover's.

"Sa…suke." Naruto murmured blood trailed out of his mouth.

"Naruto." Sasuke stared surprised at him already dizzy from loss of blood.

"Ba…ka." The blond whispered. "I…lo…ve…you…"

Sasuke leaned forward and held Naruto's head in his shaking hands.

"I love you, too." He kissed Naruto passionately and felt the world slip away.

As Sasuke died slowly, he kissed his love with all the desperation of a crazed man, and he heard the sound of silence.


End file.
